Microclimate control toppers are typically used in conjunction with the mattresses of beds found in hospitals, nursing homes, other health care facilities, or in home care settings. The topper rests atop the mattress and is secured thereto by, for example, straps, snaps or zippers. A fluid flowpath having an inlet and an outlet extends through the interior of the topper. A pump or similar device supplies a stream of air to the topper so that the air flows into the flowpath by way of the inlet, flows through the flowpath, and exhausts from the flowpath by way of the outlet. The airstream establishes a microclimate in the vicinity of the occupant's skin. Specifically, the airstream helps cool the occupant's skin thereby reducing its nutrient requirements at a time when it is compressed by the occupant's weight and therefore likely to be poorly perfused. The airstream also helps reduce humidity in the vicinity of the occupant's skin thus combatting the tendency of the skin to become moist and soft and therefore susceptible to breakdown.
The need for microclimate control is not uniformly distributed over the occupant's skin. For example skin temperature on the occupant's torso can be considerably higher than skin temperature on the occupant's arms and legs. In addition, nonuniform distribution of sweat glands causes perspiration to accumulate on the skin of the occupant's back and pelvic region. Moreover, many modern beds are profile adjustable. When the bed profile is adjusted the occupant's tissue is exposed to shear which distorts the vasculature and further degrades perfusion. This exacerbates the need for microclimate control.